


Dear Bully..

by Unknown_00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Heartbreak, High School, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_00/pseuds/Unknown_00
Summary: Alice is a high school girl who is continuously being bullied by everyone, especially a girl named July who is the daughter of the Principal. As Alice goes through lots of pain, she also finds happiness inside her life from an upper year level student named Alex who helps her deal with her issues. We go through the story of Alice Johnson's life with ups and downs and watch her change into a completely different person. This story tells us what it is like to be bullied.





	Dear Bully..

                                                                                         ~~Chapter 1~~

I swiftly walked past her, trying not to make any physical or eye contact with her. After she had walked past me, I walked to the bathroom while taking a deep breath. After a few seconds when I was about to reach for the bathroom door, I heard her footsteps stop and I could feel her turn around and glare at my back. I turned my head slightly towards her direction and watched her out of the corner of my eyes. She had always betrayed the school rules by wearing short skirts or chewing gum in class with her legs on the desk yet the teachers could never say anything. She was the principal's daughter after all. No one liked her or the principal, it's like their whole family was mental. She was-

 _"Oi. Turn around!"_   She yelled as she walked towards me, breaking my thoughts and making me jump a little. I looked at her white face, her hair neatly over her face autumn leaves resting on the ground as if decorated by an artist. She had always been the prettiest in our whole year level and no one could disagree with that.

She walked towards me quickly and accidentally slipped on a piece of paper but managed to get up properly. I looked away and bit my bottom lip to prevent myself from laughing out loud. I guess it feels good when bullies get hurt but that wasn't enough. She cleared her throat and fixed her hair like nothing had ever happened in the first place, bullies can act really well. She always hurts me and when she goes back to class everyone thinks she's an angel or something. It disgusted me. I sighed and looked at my watch, three minutes before the bell would ring and she would act like a fairy.

 _"Alice, how dare you sigh at me?"_ She speaks in a loud voice but not loud enough for the teachers to hear.

 _"I need to go to the bathroom. If you do what you did last time ever again, I will actually tell everyone, July."_ I tell her. I was scared but I also did not want to lose my pride.

Yesterday, she had dragged me to the classroom and I saw my books being thrown out of the window by her friends so I had go run down and pick them all up. Everyone had recorded that video and put it in the school chat but I was glad that it didn't have my face in it although everyone knew who it was.

 _"Everyone? Hah! What about evidence?"_ July spoke with a grin on her face. The evidence would be all those millions of pictures and videos they sent in the school chat each day. I would blame everyone because everyone had laughed at me and watched them bully me but no one helped. Bystanders are worse than bullies because it hurts when people just watch from the side and pretend like nothing is happening right in front of their eyes.

I ignored her and quickly raced to the bathroom before she had a chance to stop me. After a few minutes of standing near the toilet seat, I heard the bell ring and everyone rush to their lockers. At this moment I felt so glad that I had a lock on my locker otherwise things would be worse. My mother used to tell me that bullies want to see you sad so if you get bullied, you should raise your head high and ignore them so they get bored of you and find a better prey, just like animals. I quickly got out of the bathroom and walked to my locker, unlocking it while trying not to get noticed. It was probably too late though. I packed my bag and held it close to me while locking my locker. My bag was the only precious thing I had in school.

 _"Oh look who's here. Little Alice in her wonderland!"_ yelled a random guy at the top of his lungs as everyone reluctantly stopped talking to each other and laughed at me.

I could feel my cheeks flush red with embarrassment but I quickly walked past everyone, slightly bumping into the guy's right shoulder as I walked past. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, it felt like I was going to stand in front of the whole school for an assembly. I walked over to the bench I usually sat on and took a bright red apple from my lunch box. It was hard to ignore all the stares I was getting from people. What I hated the most was that I was only in Year 10 and I had ages left before I graduated from this school and I really didn't want to wait. I took a bite out of my beautiful red apple and tried to forget about the people around me. If only I could start all over again.. I don't even know when I started getting bullied and why. All I knew was that I had to stay strong and fight for myself because no one (not even my family) was by my side. I hated hiding my feelings because it hurt so much. I could feel tears rushing to my eyes but rapidly blinked them away just in case someone would start laughing at me. I hated everyone in this school. Blackwood High School was the _worst_. But I knew that one day they would pay for what they had done to me.


End file.
